superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Nickelodeon
These are logos from the popular kids network Nickelodeon. Logos 1992-1994 Logo: A Nickelodeon logo in a "banner" appears, with copyright info below. FX: None, really. Just the fade-in of the copyright byline. Music/Sounds: The end theme of the show. Availability: Seen on early episodes of Are You Afraid of the Dark? ''and ''Nick News with Linda Elerbee. Scare Factor: None. 1993-2009 Logo: A Nickelodeon logo in a wierd balloon shape pops up and turns, with copyright info below. FX: The pop-up and turning of the balloon. Music/Sounds: The end theme of the show. Availability: Seen on The Adventures of Pete and Pete ''and ''Nick News with Linda Elerbee. Scare Factor: None. 1994-1996 Logo: A Nickelodeon logo in a cap shape spins in, with copyright info below. FX: The CGI of the cap. Music/Sounds: The end theme of the show. Availability: Seen on late episodes of Are You Afraid of the Dark? ''and ''The Secret World of Alex Mack. Scare Factor: None. 1994-1997 Logo: A Nickelodeon logo in an atom shape comes in from the top left corner to the bottom right corner to the middle of the screen and spins to reveal the word "Nickelodeon". Copyright info is below. FX: The CGI of the atom. Music/Sounds: The end theme of the show, or none. Availability: Seen on All That ''and ''Kenan and Kel. Scare Factor: None. 1996-2007 Logo: A hand reaches up and pulls on a string, which reveals a Nickelodeon logo shaped like a lightbulb, with a green electric charge surrounding the bulb forming the word "productions" on the bottom-right side. Copyright information is below with various fonts depending on every show. Variants: *There is a more common version of the logo that skips the hand completely. *On Romeo!, the logo is cheaply stretched out vertically. FX: The 3D animation of the lightbulb. Music/Sounds: A buzzing-type sound. Availability: The "hand" part of the logo is extremely rare as it only appeared on Kids' Choice Awards during the late 1990s. The logo without the hand is seen on live-action shows of the era. Scare Factor: None to minimal. 1997 Logo: We see an orange 3D lightbulb with "NICK" written on it. Copyright info is shown below. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The closing theme of the show. Availability: Seen on the Doug Christmas special. Scare Factor: None 2000-2006 Logo: Against a teal background, various versions of the Nickelodeon logo bounce around the screen, eventually settling in the center. Copyright info appears below. FX: The logo bouncing. Music/Sounds: Usually the outro of the show, or the previous logo's audio may play over the logo. Sometimes it's the sound of kids laughing, or an engine revving sound combined with a xylophone. Availability: Only seen after the Nick split-screen credits, this logo was officially retired in May 2006. Scare Factor: None to low. 2006-2008 Nickname: "Bubbles and Nick" Logo: On a white and teal background with green CGI bubbles, one bursts, revealing a CGI Nickelodeon logo. Copyright info is shown below. Variants: *On Wayside, there was no copyright information byline and at the top, there was orange text that read "This has been a presentation of". *On Back at the Barnyard, the logo lacks copyright info. FX/SFX: The bubble bursting. Music/Sounds: Usually the end theme of the show that aired, but sometimes it's the kids laughing from the last logo. On show seen with split-screen credits, the audio from the previous logo plays. Availability: Appeared on Tak and the Power of Juju and late episodes of Avatar: The Last Airbender on Nickelodeon (Both regular, international and generic credits). Was seen on all Nickelodeon programming run with split-screen credits on Nickelodeon until 2008, and now only seen after the regular credits of Nicktoons from El Tigre onwards. This logo, for some reason, is retained on the split-screen credits of shows on Nicktoons Network. Also, when Nickelodeon ran The Ultimate SpongeBob SpongeBash ''marathon in July 2009, this logo was revived after the split-screen credits of several ''SpongeBob episodes. This is also seen across the globe, unlike the fifth logo, but there it's not as common as the seventh logo below, plus, it's ironically on international airings of newer episodes of Back at the Barnyard on countries which still use the splat logo. Scare Factor: None. 2007-2009 Logo: Over a white background with green bubbles, we see a blob reading "NICKELODEON". It floats around for a second, then it rams into the screen and turns into a splat. The copyright info is below. FX/SFX: The CGI animation. Music/Sounds: A "bubble" noise, followed by a splatting noise. Availability: As of October 5, 2007, this logo has only appeared on iCarly. Scare Factor: None. 2008-2010 Logo: On a black background, we see the famous orange splat logo in 2D, then the background glows dark orange, and the splat transforms into an orange 3D CGI light bulb. And as always, copyright info is shown below, or sometimes not at all. Variants: *On the 2008 Kids' Choice Awards, as well as some shows, there's an extended version in which the light bulb changes back to the splat logo. *The logo is shown w/o the copyright stamp on some Nick Jr. shows, Back at the Barnyard and the first five episodes of The Troop. However, some international reruns and more recent ones in the US still had the copyright stamp. FX/SFX: The splat transforming into a light bulb, the glowing. Music/Sounds: The sounds of kids laughing, or none. Availability: Uncommon; seen on episodes of Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide and iCarly on Teen Nick from the era along with two SpongeBob SquarePants specials: SpongeBob's Last Stand ''and ''SpongeBob and the Clash of Triton on Nickelodeon and Nicktoons. The bylineless version can also be seen on some Nick Jr. shows and plasters over the Nick Jr. Productions logo along with the first five episodes of The Troop on Nicktoons. Also seen more commonly across the globe. Ironically, Nickelodeon Latin America still uses this logo in newer episodes of shows. Scare Factor: None. 2009- Logo: On a white background, we see a few CGI orange lines bounce and connect together to form the new Nickelodeon logo. After this is complete, PRODUCTIONS fades in underneath the logo. Copyright info appears below. Variants: *A version without a copyright stamp appears on Victorious. *A still in-credit version of this logo exists on ''Big Time Rush ''episodes on Nickelodeon. FX/SFX: The CGI of the logo. Music Sounds: An instrumental/techno version of the famous Nick theme song, or the end theme. Availability: Appears on all Nick shows as of September 28, 2009. Recently used across the globe. Scare Factor: None.